Through His Eyes
by curbwatcher
Summary: A look at morning at the temple - through His eyes. o_0


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters presented here, nor am I profiting by them. Instead, they are owned and copyrighted by Kosuke Fujishima, all rights reserved on some year or somethingorother. God(TM) is a character owned by God(TM), and is trademarked, copyrighted and everything else at the time our whole universe sprang into existence. Yeah.  
  
==============================  
  
Throught His Eyes  
  
An Ah! Megami-Sama! Fanfiction  
  
By Curbwatcher  
  
==============================  
  
Ah. Another beautiful day. One of many actually. The sun comes up over the temple wall, bright and early, like some warm force propelling the occupants of this abode into wakefullness. Well, almost all of them actually. One of them is already moving, her delicate hands cutting and chopping and preparing the meal. She hums a gorgeous tune, moving to a rythm not seen on this earth before. She sings to the Kitchen and it dances for her, and only her. Soon, a meal will be ready that would make the best chef in the land turn green in envy.  
  
Another soul is now awaking. He gets up and scratches his head, back and regions we tend to avoid comment on. He stumbles to the bathroom, and quickly prepares to enjoy the bath drawn for him by the houses other awakened occupant, who sings in the kitchen. Well, we shall leave him for now. After all, eavesdropping isn't very polite, especially in the bath.  
  
Now another has risen. She looks briefly at her clock and- oh wait. She's back asleep. Well, what should we have expected? Her to get up and do chores?  
  
The final occupant of the house doesn't even bother. She just sleeps, clutching a bottle of magic potions. Hopefully not dreaming about using them on the houses sole male occupant.  
  
It's just as well, they have their privacy and need their beauty rest. But it seems now that the first two have drawn towards eachother in the kitchen. Shall we take a look?  
  
Ah, he is standing and looking at her from the door way. She dances about the room without noticing his presence, singing and moving in a sublime rythm. The mans heart is pounding, all his soul stunned by the scene before him. Plates and utensils dance in a jig, the brooms move with eachother in a waltz of cleanliness. The stove pulses and beats to the sound of drums made by the pots and pans. The cymbals of lids crash and dash, the food moving in a simple and understated dance of joy, ready to become the sustenance for a hungry household. The Kitchen dances, weaves and moves, all with her at the center. Her. She looks like a Goddess, her hair flowing about her body, the robes moving with a life of their own. She weaves the dance and conducts the orchestra like the most skilled of maestro, with everything moving in harmony like all things do.  
  
The man is stunned, unable to move and completely in awe. As the dance tapers and the dishes become prepared, she turns and sees him in the doorway, smiling to her, and only to her, with a love from the bottom of his soul. She begins to blush, wants to say something modest, but he silences her. Only now can we see the determination coming from his visage. Inside, he has decided something. He never knew if he could truly do so before, but the scene he has just witnessed silenced all debate. He reaches around in his pocket for a small velvet box, and comes to one knee. He gently takes her hand, and while opening the box he looks her in the eye with all the love and caring he feels for her. His mouth moves in a simple way, conveying a question he fears with all his being will not be answered. The look on her face is something that you must see to believe. Truly. Tears escape her eyes as she tries to speak. He mouth cannot move, but her face is captured in a smile and expression that is the only answer needed. Together, their free hands slip the ring onto her finger. The box falls to the floor, its job done. They do not notice anything else, only eachother. Right now, the universe is centered around them. They slowly draw together in a gently embrace, never once losing eye contact. The distance closes, and their faces become close. Eyes close, and their lips meet.  
  
The kiss is perfect.  
  
All the passion, all the tenderness and all the love they feel towards one another is released in this simple act. They draw closer, never to let go. This union is written into the fabric of the universe, purely through their devotion to one another. It is time to leave now, as the couple deserves their privacy. We draw away, leaving the grounds of the temple, and returning to where we came. For there is one last piece of business to finish.  
  
==============================  
  
The office is not what many would consider an office. It looks more like a large open field with a single oak tree on top of a small hill. The grass covering the field is so green, it practically blinds you. This does not compare to the sky however. There are small puffy little clouds, rolling through the heavens like sheep constantly changing and playing in a giant infinite blue field. The sun hangs up high, bringing a warm light to the ground.  
  
Ah yes, I sense the last piece of this small equation coming to me. She opens the door in the side of the oak and steps out. Looking about she notices me lounging upon the soft grass on the side of the hill. As she walks up, I can sense the look of apprehension on her face, mixed with hope and joy. The ring on her finger looks like a small sun, showing the depth of her joy. I invite her to sit next to me, and finally resume a somewhat formal position, sitting cross-legged like some shaman. She begins to ask me something, not really being able to face me for fear of what I might say. I stop her with a gentle hand upon her shoulder, and look her in the eye. Only one word could fit what I tell her with my face.  
  
Her eyes tear up and she looks at me with joy and relief. She hugs me, just like she did so long ago, and sobs into my shoulder. This time however, it is not tears of despair, but tears of joy. I embrace her in return, and send to her soul all the love I feel towards her. I show her how happy I am for her fortune and for her love. After a moment, she releases me and looks at me with those amazing eyes. She stands, holding my hand, before releasing it and joyfully skipping back to the door. Before she disappears from my office, she turns around and waves to me. I wave back and send her a feeling of love and happiness, letting her know that all is right. She smiles and the door closes.  
  
I lay back down on the grass, stretching out and enjoying the warmth from my sun. As I stare at the sky, a cloud forms into the shape of the two people whose union is written into the fabric of all that is. I can see the eternity they will live, the trial and tribulations they will go through as well as the joy and the love they will continue to feel for eachother, no matter what conspires to seperate them. I see this and I know, I *know*, that all is right, and heaven and earth shall rejoice at their union.  
  
This is feeling I live for, this is the reason I made it. The universe exists for the emotion shared between my child and her soon-to-be husband. This is the world I created.  
  
The world I love.  
  
============================  
  
Thanks for reading. I just had that story in my head and it wasn't going to leave me alone until I wrote it. I ws trying to figure out how to write it before I settled on a first person pov (I think it works out well). I hope you enjoyed reading it cuz I loved writing it.  
  
:)  
  
c&c to curbwatcher@daegon.com  
  
-Curbwatcher 


End file.
